This invention generally relates to examining devices such as laryngoscopes and particularly to an improved submersible device of this type.
Laryngoscopes generally comprise a blade and a cooperating handle which are connected together in an L-shaped configuration. The hollow handle normally serves as an enclosure for a power supply such as one or more dry cells which are adapted to energize a light bulb. The light from the bulb passes to the distal end of the blade to illuminate the patient's mouth and larynx during the examination thereof by medical personnel. A surface on the blade is used to press against the tongue and mandible of a patient in a supine position in order to prevent the patient's tongue from obstructing the visual examnation of the larynx by medical personnel.
While the instrument is useful for examining the larynx, the primary function of the laryngoscope is to expose the larynx in order to facilitate the insertion of an endotracheal tube. The surface of the laryngoscope blade adjacent the handle is urged against the tongue and mandible to expose the larynx in such procedures and the opposite blade surface is positioned opposing the upper front teeth of the patient.
The handle and blade are desirably re-usable, and must be cleaned thoroughly after use, since fluid from the patient's mouth can contaminate the equipment. However, washing of the handle, presents the problem of fluid gaining access to the power supply, i.e. dry cells, within the handle hollow, as via one or both ends of the handle. This is a particular problem when the light bulb is carried at the end of the handle to which the blade attaches, as cleaning fluid can leak past the bulb into the handle to cause bulb circuit malfunction.